An unexpected turn of events
by CissyJewel
Summary: Hermione, with Ginny's help, decides to go back in time and help save her friends. What happens when she meets her Professor when he was still in her age? Sucks in summaries. Many different pairs as well. Such as LM/NB BB/SB LE/JP. Rated M just to be sure.
1. The big decision

Everything was ruined. The school everyone loved was nothing but ruins. Friends died. People cried. Children lost their parents or family. Parents lost their children and lovers lost their other half. Hermione had finished helping with the injured and walked towards the lake. There she spotted Ginny with a lost expression on her face. She sat down next to her and took her hand. "Are you okay?" she asked her redhead friend softly.

"I've been better." She shrugged looking at nothing in particular. You see Ginny had lost half of her family. Her father and George as well as Ron and Bill. Hermione's losses were too many as well. Harry and Ron, her parents and Minerva, her favorite professor.

"We have to get through this Ginny. What's done is done." Hermione pointed out with sadness in her eyes. Ginny didn't speak. She knew Hermione was right but she just didn't want to believe it.

The two girls spent some time in silence near the lake until the sun was starting to set. They stood up and walked inside their school. Ginny turned to look at Hermione who was fidgeting with something under her sweater. "What's that?" Ginny asked and the brunette turned to look at her.

"What's what?" she asked back tilting her head.

"That." The redhead pointed at the place her necklace was.

"That's my time-turner." Hermione just shrugged and started walking again.

"Hermione don't you see? We can go back and change everything!" Ginny exclaimed with a huge smile on her face.

"It's against the rules Ginny. We can't do that." Hermione shook her head.

"What rules? Are you fucking nuts? Do you think anyone is interested in the rules? We just won a fucking war." Ginny threw her hands in the air not able to believe in her ears.

"Whoa Gin calm down. It's dangerous. We may not be able to return." Hermione was trying to make her see what was right but Ginny was a Weasley. She could never see what's right. Not when she could do something good.

"No Hermione! We must do this." She insisted "If you don't want to, I'll do it." She folded her arms and looked at her friend with a look that could make Voldemort die. "Think about it. We could save your parents, Harry and Ron, even Professor McGonagall and the Headmaster. Please Hermione. Please." Ginny begged her friend.

"Okay fine but I am going alone." Hermione finally gave in and took a step back. "How back do you think I should go?" she asked Ginny and started thinking. To save all her friends she should kill Voldemort. When would be the best time for that.

"I think before the Potters finish school. I mean he had some followers but the most powerful of all were before the ones he got right after the prophecy. Correct?" Ginny gave her a small smile.

"You are a genius." Hermione smiled back. "Now the only thing I have to do is find a story for Dumbledore. I hope I'll see you soon Gin." The brunette smiled and took her time-turner out after hugging her friend.

"Good luck Mione." Ginny nodded at her and took a step back.

It was time. Hermione counted the years she had to go back and then the spins. Next thing she knew she felt her body spin like crazy and countless images fly right before her eyes. Her body crashed on the floor and she black out immediately. The adventure had already begun.

/Well guys I hope you like the first chapter of the story. I have many ideas for it and please let me know if you want me to continue. ;) Till next time…  
Oh and I own nothing.


	2. Changing personality

Hermione woke up in a deserted corridor. Judging by the light outside it was around noon. Where had everybody gone? Hermione stood on shaky legs and tried to walk towards Dumbledore's office. She had to be careful not to bump into anyone her story wasn't quite ready yet. After a while her feet had carried her outside of the headmaster's office. Unfortunately she couldn't remember the password. It was something related to sweets and candies but no idea what.

Luckily for her the Headmaster was coming back from dinner. Accidently… "Can I help you Miss?" he asked from behind her startling her.

"Professor Dumbledore!" she cried out. "Actually yes. I was looking for you." She nodded.

"Follow me then Miss."

"Let's leave the name for when we are alone. I think it's better this way."

"Yes yes of course my dear."

They followed the stairs that led up to his office. Hermione could feel her palms getting all sweaty. She was really nervous. Even though she was a master at Legilimency and Occlumency, it was hard to fool the great Albus Dumbledore.

"What would you like to talk to me about Miss?" he motioned her to the armchair in front of his desk.

"My name is Hermione Granger and I come from the future." She explained with a sweet tone in her voice.

"From the future Miss Granger?"

"Yes. I was using my time-turner to go back an hour or so when someone entered the empty classroom I used and I was so startled and it slipped from my hands. I end it up here obviously." she explained to him hoping that he believed her.

"I see. May I have the time-turner please?" he asked her and reached out to take it.

"Yes of course." She smiled and handed it to him.

"I am not sure if I can fix it Miss Granger and I can't keep you hidden. I see you are familiar with Hogwarts?"

"Yes that's the school I started. I was in Gryffindor."

"Nice nice. Well I guess I should place you in Gryffindor then."

"With all the respect Headmaster but I know what life will bring to some of the people in the house."

"I see my dear. Then I guess Slytherin is the best for you?"

"That will do. Thank you Headmaster." Hermione nodded.

After Albus and Hermione discussed the story she was going to use she was almost ready to go. Previously the Headmaster asked for Minerva to fetch the things Hermione needed for school and offered Hermione some money to spend on some clothes whenever she wanted. Truth to be told he gave her so much money that she could pay for 7 years in Hogwarts. When everything were settled Dumbledore called a Slytherin prefect to take Hermione to her room.

The dark haired girl knocked on the door and entered. When Hermione turned to look at her she was surprised to see that the girl was familiar. "Miss Black escort Miss Delany to her room please." Dumbledore nodded towards Hermione.

'Black… Black… Why does this name reminds me of something?' Hermione thought to herself while they walked out of the office.

"My name is Bellatrix Black but everyone calls me Bella. And you are?" the dark haired girl asked Hermione.

Hermione paled. Now she realized why that last name was so familiar to her. "I- I am Hermione Delany. I am from USA. Which year are you in?"

"I am in seventh and my younger sister is in her fifth. Don't worry I'll introduce you to everyone."

"Ehm nice. Thank you." Hermione said nervously.

How nice of her. Hermione was doomed. It didn't even cross her mind that all the future death eaters will be in Slytherin. 'Malfoy, Black, Lestrange and… Snape. Bloody hell how could I be so stupid?' Hermione walked inside slowly only to find out that the common room was empty. "Where is everybody?" she asked and turned to look at the girl next to her.

"The only ones that are back from the summer holidays are the Head Girl and Boy and the prefects. From which planet are you anyway?" Bella rolled her eyes.

Bella led her upstairs to her room. When Hermione walked in she noticed that there was only two beds. "I hope you don't mind but you will share the room with me. It's the only empty bed." Bella explained and hopped on her bed.

"It's okay. No worries." Hermione sighed and hopped on her own bed falling asleep. Tomorrow was going to be a big day. She had to make her plan to destroy Voldemort.

/Chapter 2 is up. I hope you liked it because I didn't. Hehehe. Anyway tomorrow I'll give you another one. Review please. A word is just enough really. ;) Till next time…


	3. First impressions

Hermione woke up really late the next day. The trip via time-turner was much more tiring that she expected. She walked to the bathroom for a shower and got dressed in some new clothes Minerva had bought for her. Surprisingly the clothes were fitting Hermione very well. The brunette decided to go for a walk until the students were back. Her feet carried her near the lake and she decided to sit there for a while. It was so peaceful and quiet that Hermione could hear her own thoughts . She took out her notebook and started scribbling everything she knew about Voldemort. First thing she had to do was to destroy the Hocruxes.

One good thing about that was that there were only five instead of seven. The diary, the ring, the necklace, the cup and finally the diadem. One bad thing though was that Hermione had no idea where to find half of them. Hermione sighed and fell with her back on the grass. "It's going to be much harder than I thought." She mumbled and closed her eyes.

"What is?" Bella's voice was heard from over her. Hermione jumped up startled and closed her notebook.

"You scared the hell out of me." She placed a hand over her heart and tried to calm down. It was the first time that Bella noticed the fear and pain in Hermione's eyes. "I was merely talking about my parents. I won't be able to see them for the rest of the year and it bugs me." She explained and spotted two boys coming towards them. Bella who noticed Hermione's eyes changing direction she turned to look at the intruders.

"Hello cousin dearest." The boy with the dark long hair spoke. Hermione's eyes widened when she noticed the other boy who looked exactly like her best friend.

"Sod off mutt." Bella barked at him and glared. Sirius just ignored her and reached his hand towards Hermione.

"I am Sirius Black and this is James Potter. Nice to meet you darling." Hermione not knowing what to do she looked at Bella who was still glaring at her cousin.

"Hermione Delany." She just said not giving her hand. Bellatrix smiled slightly when Hermione didn't shook his hand. You see, Sirius was quite the ladies man and no girl in Hogwarts could resist him. Well except from Lily Evans and his other cousins. For Bellatrix to see another girl ignore him was pure amusement.

"Don't worry. You will warm up to me." He gave her a flirty smile and a wink which made Bella to want to slap him. "I'll see you around beauty." He winked again at her and took off with his best friend.

"Idiot." Bellatrix mumbled when he left. "Let's go. It's lunch time."

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked seeing the rage in Bella's eyes. There was something else there but she couldn't recognize it.

"Yes I am fine!" she snapped at her and Hermione took a step back not wanting to anger her more.

"Okay okay. No need to yell." Hermione rolled her eyes and walked ahead towards the castle.

When she entered the Great Hall she noticed that it was exactly like before Dumbledore's death and that made her to turn back and go to her room. She cried herself to sleep hoping that she could defeat the greatest evil and have her friends back. The only worry was how the future will be this time. Hermione awoke half an hour before the Sorting feast. She wore her Slytherin robes and placed her wand in her pocket. The train hadn't arrived yet so she followed the Slytherin prefects which were none other than Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange. A while later she found herself between Slytherins, Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws.

In the Great Hall Hermione took a seat away from anyone hoping that she wouldn't meet more Death Eaters. Her problem was not that she was afraid of them but that she was afraid she already liked them and didn't know what this will mean. Unfortunately Bella came and sat next to her and whenever Bella went, the others would follow. Hermione was introduced to Narcissa, Rodolphus and Rabastan that night.

The Sorting was over soon. This year the Hufflepuff had the most first year. Ten in Hufflepuff, eight in Gryffindor, five in Ravenclaw and only three in Slytherin. Shortly after all the students had finished with their dinner Albus gave his usual speech and allowed them to go to bed.

Hermione awoke late the next day and she missed breakfast. If that wasn't enough she had to run to arrive in class in time. Her first lesson? Potions. Hermione burst into the classroom only to see that Slughorn hadn't arrived yet. She turned to find a seat and sighed when there was only one at the back. She sat down and took her book out. The dark haired boy groaned and glared at her.

"Isn't there anyone else you could partner up with." He scowled at her and Hermione glared

"Are you blind or something?" she rolled her eyes at him and ignored him for the rest of the class. They argued once or twice about the potion they were making and that was it. For the rest of her lessons Hermione found herself sitting next to the same boy by accident. Great luck, don't you think? When Hermione learnt that this boy was none other than Severus Snape was going to have a nervous breakdown.

Hermione was quite surprised when she found out that the young Snape was as lonely as the older one. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but something made her wanting to know more about him. Who wouldn't try to find everything about his old professor if given a chance?

That night Hermione spotted him on and armchair with a book on his hand. She walked over and smiled slightly at him. "Hey."

"What do you want?" Severus groaned.

"I just wanted to talk to you." She explained and he looked at her like she grew one more head.

"Why?"

"Well we did a bad start today and I was wondering if we could start again." She bit her lower lip. When he didn't say anything she just offered her hand and said cheerfully "Hello. My name is Hermione Delany."

"Severus Snape."

"Nice to meet you." She smiled and shook his hand. Severus only nodded at her. "I'll see you tomorrow then." She said and walked back to her room where she slept almost immediately.

Severus on the other side was thinking about this cute brunette. She heard that she was a new student but it was really weird that she bothered to talk to him. He shrugged it off after a while and went to bed as well.

/Yayyyyyyyy another chapter. Thanks for the reviews guys. I hope you liked this chapter as well. Review please.

_**Dontleavetonight: **_I won't abandon it don't worry.  
_**Nutters4Potter: **_She does nothing. She helps her with her crush in the past. The future will be very very different.

Stay in touch. Next chapter tomorrow… ;)


	4. Girly problems

The week passed by without anything exciting happening to Hermione. She was waiting for Sunday and the trip to Hogsmeade. It was after all the day she would go find and destroy the ring. Since she had already made the plan she just decided to focus on her school work. Even though she was there just for "business" she couldn't just neglect her lessons, she was Hermione after all.

Hermione spent her morning getting to know Bellatrix and Narcissa. They were sitting and chatting next to the fire in the common room. Hermione couldn't help but notice that they were so much more different than the grown-ups she had met.

Suddenly the door to the common room opened and Lucius along with Severus and Rodolphus walked inside. Hermione and Narcissa turned to look at them. Hermione and Severus shared a shy smile while Lucius winked at the little blonde. Narcissa blushed immediately and looked down at her hands.

"Bloody hell." Was heard from the dark-haired girl causing both the brunette and the blonde girls to turn to look at her. "What's going on here?" Bella whispered to them with an evil smirk.

The two girls looked at each other and shook their heads. "Nothing." They said in unison.

"I'll find out." Bella glared at them. She glared a lot. To Hermione it remind the older Bellatrix but she wasn't going to say anything. Not that there was anything to say yet.

Narcissa on the other side was scared of her sister and when she glared her made her spill everything. "Okay I like him. Is it so bad?" she folded her arms in front of her. Hermione who knew what was going on in the future had to resist the urge to smile.

"No sissy it's not that bad. But well he is kind of a ladies man. I don't want you to get hurt." Bella explained to the fifth year old.

"I am not a child Bella." The blonde whined and went to her room. When she walked towards the stairs though she bumped into someone. "S-sorry." She mumbled and blushed.

"No worries." The older blonde boy smiled at her. Narcissa ran to her room with a big goofy smile which stayed on her face for the whole day.

Bellatrix left soon after her sister although she went for a walk before lunch. She was walking the grounds of Hogwarts when a tickling charm came right at her. Of course she was so fast that she had time to block it. She jumped behind a tree and looked around. The suspicion of who tried to hex her was there. She was quite sure of whose spell was it.

"I know you are there cousin." She yelled and waited for an answer.

"I know you do my dear cousin." Sirius replied but Bella couldn't find out where his voice came from. In a blink of an eye her wand was in his hand and he was just behind her pinning her to the tree. "You were saying?" he whispered in her ear.

"I was saying that you just made a horrible mistake." With her free hand Bella grabbed his **nuts **causing him to cry out in pain and drop her wand on the ground. "If you don't want me to feed Hagrid's pets with that-" she said through gritted teeth and squeezed harder "- don't do that again. I am not one of your little sluts. Am I clear?"

"Crystal." Sirius barely whispered before he fell on the ground.

"Good." Bella bent down and grabbed her wand. "Beware…" she whispered and turned to go have some lunch leaving her cousin in pain and alone.

When Hermione was left alone she headed to her favorite place in the castle. The library. It was a 10 minutes way from the dungeons since the brunette had no idea where the shortcuts were. Arriving there she realized that the place was empty. She shrugged it off and headed to a table. She took out her Charms book and started walking on her essay.

Three hours later Hermione had finished with Charms, DADA and Muggle Studies. It was really good that she had already learnt the stuff back in her fourth year. Somewhere during the writing of an essay the library was starting to fill with students. Not that Hermione noticed it.

When Severus entered the room all the tables were full. He sighed and was about to go when he spotted Hermione. He needed the peace the library offered since the common room was full of students.

"You mind if I sit?" he asked her when he got closer.

"Severus! Yes yes of course." Hermione smiled at him. Severus couldn't help but notice her cheerfulness. He didn't comment on it since he didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

"Thank you. You skipped lunch?" he asked acting like he never noticed it.

"What? Bugger. I lost track of time." She sighed and placed her head on the desk causing Severus to smirk.

They spent the next couple of hours in silence finishing their homework and then walked together to the Great Hall. The whole time Hermione was with Severus in the library she was putting less effort in her assignments and caught herself more than one time watching him. That was something that didn't unnoticed by Severus though.

Hermione spent less time with the girls that night. She went early to her bedroom for a goodnight's sleep. The next day was going to be eventful enough for her. That night's dreams though were full of a dark haired boy and that night's sleep appeared to be the best she had in months.

/Chapter 4 is up. I hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. If you have some time to spare, review please ;) See you all later…


End file.
